Danger-Keep Away : This Is The Virus Of Life
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: Il les aime, ses anges. Plus que la vie elle-même, plus que lui-même. Au fond de son cœur, de son âme, il les aime. Il ne peut pas imaginer la vie sans eux. Il ne serait rien sans eux. Alors il faut qu'ils comprennent. Qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il ressent. Ce qu'il ressent pour eux. Il faut qu'ils comprennent l'amour qu'il leur porte.


**Hey !**

 **Un nouvel OS tout frais et venu tout droit de la partie la plus sombre de mon esprit ! Sans surprise, je l'ai écrit en écoutant les deux chansons qui composent le titre. Slipknot a toujours été un de mes groupes préférés, et je suis tombée encore une fois amoureuse de leur musique il y a pas longtemps. Je me suis refaite tout les albums, et Virus of Life, et Danger-Keep Away m'ont inspirée ce One-Shot assez sombre... Je vous recommande d'écouter les chansons pendant la lecture, Danger-Keep Away après la cassure ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, soyez vigilant : si vous êtes facilement mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas, ceci n'est pas fait pour vous ^^ Conseil d'amie ! Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
**

 **Moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici : Danger-Keep Away : This Is The Virus of Life. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant, trop tôt, trop tôt, pas maintenant... Trop tôt..._

 _Je peux vous voir, mais vous ne pouvez pas me voir._

 _Perfection, beauté sublime. Vous êtes parfaits._

 _Vous êtes tous parfaits._

 _Vous êtes moi, et je suis vous. Vous êtes huit. Et je suis le huit._

 _Nous sommes parfaits._

L'élever un peu plus haut, juste un peu plus haut, avant que ça arrive. Pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur, pour que tout soit parfait, pour tout soit sublime. Pour que la fin soit sublime. Nouer, doucement, pour que ça ne bouge plus. Pour soutenir le poids. Pour que tout soit parfait. Ils sont parfaits, ils l'ont toujours été. _Avant, non, mais maintenant, ils le sont. Les huit._ Tous alignés, tous patients. A attendre. A gigoter, parfois, parce que l'attente est longue. Si longue... Trop de tension. Trop de tension dans l'air, dans les cœurs, les têtes. A gigoter doucement, par saccades, jamais dans la violence. Jamais. Ils ne peuvent pas. Trop patients, trop gentils, les huit anges. Dieu, qu'il les aime, ses anges. Ses anges, leurs souvenirs, leurs yeux, leurs sourires, leurs voix, leurs vies. Il aime tout chez eux. Parce qu'ils l'aiment, n'est-ce pas? Quand quelqu'un nous aime, il faut répondre à ces émotions. Parce qu'ils l'ont rendu important, parfait. Ils lui ont montré la voie. Le chemin pour le rendre complet, pour lui faire voir ce qu'il valait. Depuis le début, ils étaient là pour lui. Avec leurs sourires. Ils le rendent uni. Complet. Sans trou. Sans défaut. Ont fait de lui une perfection, à leur image. Il est comme eux, maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il les aime, ses huit anges. Pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. Il faut toujours rendre la pareille. Toujours aimer ceux qui nous aiment. C'était le moment, son moment, leur moment, à tous.

 _Vous êtes relaxés, sublimes, à couper le souffle. Tous. Si sublimes._

Il les entend. Les respirations rassurantes, les voix chantantes, les rires, les mots de réconforts, les encouragements, les félicitations, les cris de joie. Les cris de joie. De joie. Les cris. De joie. Leurs cris.

 _Pas maintenant, il faut attendre, encore un peu. Pas maintenant, pas encore, non, pas maintenant. Attendre. Juste un peu. Tout va bien. Il faut juste attendre. Un peu, juste un peu. Un peu de patience. Pas maintenant. Juste pas maintenant. Attendre. Le bon moment, pas maintenant. Pas encore. Non. Attendre. Attendre._

Il leur fait face, à ses anges. Un sourire heureux sur le visage, les yeux remplis d'amour, d'émotion, de larmes. Il est heureux. Tellement heureux, avec eux. Ils sont à ses côtés, comme toujours, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Toujours. Pour toujours. Comme toujours. Il les regarde dans les yeux, l'affection débordant de ses yeux bleus. L'amour à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Leur sourire. Leur dire que tout va bien. Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas? Tout est toujours bien allé. Pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Il le leur dit. Qu'il les aime. Si profondément. Il le dit en caressant leur visage. Si expressif. Tellement sublimes. Il fait quelques pas. Pour être entouré par eux. Les amours de sa vie. Il le dit en boucle, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le dire, le répéter, le clamer, le hurler, du fond de son cœur, de son âme, au fond de son bonheur. Il les aime. Les adore. Les adule. Un cœur trop grand pour aimer qu'une seule personne. Il a besoin de ça. Besoin d'aimer. Le monde, ses anges, la vie, ce petit virus qu'est la vie. Il a besoin de ça. De les sentir contre lui. De les prendre dans ses bras. De prouver cette affection. Il a besoin de ça. Il a besoin d'eux. Il serait perdu sans eux. Incomplet sans eux. Sans vie... Sans eux... Sans raison d'être. Il ne peut pas imaginer sa vie sans eux.

 _Ne partez pas... Jamais... Ne partez pas... Pas maintenant. Besoin... Besoin de vous. Toujours. Dites moi? De quoi vous avez besoin? Vous avez baissé votre garde... Pourquoi?_

 _Rester calme... Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant. Rester calme. Reste calme. Restez calmes. Bougez pas. Pas maintenant. Pas bouger... Pas bouger. Pas maintenant. PAS BOUGER. NE BOUGEZ PAS. RESTEZ CALMES. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, non, non... Non... Je veux pas maintenant. PAS MAINTENANT !_

LAISSEZ MOI EXISTER !

Il va dans la cuisine, pour boire un verre d'eau. Se détendre un peu. Il est un peu tendu. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Il le prend, dans le tiroir. Il retourne dans le salon, voit les huit, ses amours. A chaque fois qu'il les voit, c'est comme une bouchée d'air frais. Reposant. Rassurant. Il respire. Il vit, grâce à eux. Il existe, il est vivant. Grâce à eux. Il voit, leurs regards sur lui. Il sourit encore. Toujours. Parce qu'il est heureux. Si heureux. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0... Il leur caresse le torse, dans un excès d'audace. Il est pas prude, mais il est pas vraiment tactile. Il aime pas être touché, et il n'aime pas vraiment toucher. C'est comme ça. Certaines personnes aiment, d'autres non. Lui n'aime pas. N'aime pas les mains sur ses épaules, qui s'agrippent. Il n'aime pas les voir bouger. Pas comme ça. C'est pas bon, c'est pas sain. Il les calme. Tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Il sait qu'il a besoin de le faire pour les calmer. Donc il les caresse, joue avec leurs cheveux, dit que tout va bien. Ils sont là, tous ensemble, tous les neufs, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer de mal? Soudain, il se rappelle. De tout. Des cris de joie quand il disait qu'il allait mieux. Des rires. Des cris. Des rires. Des cris. Des cris. Les cris. Les lignes rouges. Il sourit, il rit. Ils crient. Ils bougent. Se débattent. _Non, non, attendez, mes anges. Pas encore. Un peu de patience. Ils le verront, promis. Le monde verra les anges que vous êtes. Oh, l'amour... Je vous aime tellement, mes anges._

7 – La haine

6 _66_ – La sagesse

 _5_ 5 _5_ – Le mutisme

4 – La grandeur

 _13_ 3 – L'équilibre

2 – L'amour

1 – L'humilité

0 – La folie

Il passe entre eux comme il peut, dans la mer d'agitation, de cris, d'amour, pour eux, pour lui. Pour les anges. Les huit. Toujours. Huit. _Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant ! MAINTENANT !_ Maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! Les rendre parfaits. Pour toujours. Ils le méritent. Méritent que l'on voit leur grandeur. Méritent d'être découverts aux yeux du monde. C'est ce qu'il fait. Un par un. Il cherche leurs ailes. Dans leur dos. Découvrir les ailes. Les anges. Anges prématurés. Des anges. Ses anges. Les cris. La joie. Le bonheur, le bonheur, si consumant, le bonheur. Ils sont à lui. Ses anges, ses amours, sa vie. A lui. Sa propriété. A lui. Ils lui appartiennent. A lui, rien qu'à lui. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il le retire doucement, ce petit virus. Cet affreux virus. Qui les rend imparfaits. Il le déteste. Tellement. Passionnément. Il le déteste tout aussi violemment qu'il les aime. Horrible virus. Malsain. Obscène. Virus. _Virus de la vie. C'est le virus de la vie, le virus de la vie. LE VIRUS DE LA VIE._ C'EST LE VIRUS DE LA VIE. Ils sont parfaits, ils ont le droit d'être parfaits, sans le virus. Sans cette impureté. Sans cette abomination. Les ailes sont sorties. Si belles, si pures, si sublimes. Il en pleure. Il pleure devant la beauté. La beauté de ses amours, de leur être, de son œuvre. Leur œuvre, à tous. Aux neufs. Huit beautés. Un créateur. Il pleure. De joie, de bonheur, d'amour. Si heureux. Si beaux. Ses amours. Ses... Choses... Ses anges. Ses choses.

A lui.

Huit anges. Sa propriété.

Huit anges.

Il pleure devant les ailes, si belles, si rouges. Les larmes des anges coulant sur le sol. Plus de cris. Plus de hurlement. Seulement le calme. Ses genoux, à terre. Devant la marre. Rouge. Des larmes. Les larmes de ses anges. Il le dit encore, tout bas, comme une prière, une annonce, une promesse, une litanie. Il les aime, il les aime tellement. Il tend la main pour toucher les ailes. Ses mains. Toucher à pleines mains les ailes. Il les regarde. Les yeux grand ouverts, voyant la Vérité. Les mains rouges. Du rouge, rouge, rouge partout. Le vermillon. Le pourpre. Le liquide rubis, noir, obscène. Contenant le virus. Jamais ils n'ont été aussi beaux. Parfaits. Ils sont parfaits désormais. Et lui aussi. Il passe les mains sur son visage, goûte les larmes des huit. Ses pouces caressent doucement les paupières. Caressent doucement les cornées. Les iris. Les pupilles. Les nerfs. Le crâne. Obscène, noir, le liquide rubis. Le pourpre. Le vermillon. Du rouge, rouge, rouge, partout, sur lui, en lui, autour de lui, des anges, de ses anges. A genoux. A hurler. Il a fait ça pour eux. Pour ses amours. Pour qu'ils sont ensemble pour toujours, sans le virus. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Jamais. Ils étaient trop parfaits. Trop parfaits pour laisser le virus les corrompre.

 _Je suis votre maladie. Votre virus. Je suis le virus de la vie. Votre amant. Je devais le faire. Pour qu'on puisse voir votre vraie beauté._

La dernière chose qu'il a vu, avant l'ombre, c'était l'ombre du deux. Qui avait gigoté une dernière fois. Même avec ses ailes. Son amour absolu.

Les sirènes arrivent. La musique s'arrête. Les policiers le relèvent. Il cri. Corey cri. Il ne veut pas être séparé d'eux. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Ils doivent être avec lui. Ils doivent lui obéir. Ils sont sa propriété, ses chiens. A lui. Il hurle. Ses amours à lui. Il ne veut pas être seul. Ils avaient voulus partir. Il avait du les retenir. Leur faire comprendre son amour.

 _Je ne vous laisserai pas partir..._

 _Sans que vous ayez entendu ce que j'ai à dire._

* * *

 _Cet endroit, dans mon esprit..._

 _Cet endroit, que vous appelez mien..._

 _Je ne vous laisserai pas partir..._

 _Sans que vous ayez entendu ce que j'ai à dire._

On se sent seuls, nous aussi...

Corey...

On se sent seuls, nous aussi...

Rejoins nous, Corey. On se sent seuls. Nous ne sommes pas heureux, sans toi. Nous ne sommes pas des anges, si tu ne nous vois pas comme tels. Nous ne pouvons pas être heureux si tu n'es pas avec nous. Rejoins nous, Corey. Reviens nous. Nous avons toujours été neuf. Neuf. L'étoile ne brille pas si nous ne sommes pas neuf. Tu n'as jamais connu de confiance comme celle des Neuf. Reviens nous, Corey. Tu nous manque. On se sent seuls, sans toi.

Corey les entend.

Quelque part, dans la pièce, entre deux barreaux, entre deux couches de tissue. Il les entend aussi distinctement qu'il entend sa respiration. Il entend leurs voix. Les huit voix. Mortes. Ils sont morts. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il les aimait trop. Parce qu'il avait eut trop besoin d'eux. Il les voit. Tout les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes. Il les voit. Quand la réalité a prit le dessus sur sa psychose. Pendus. Les côtes à l'air, derrière le dos. Ce qu'il avait prit pour des ailes. Il leur avait fait subir l'Aigle de Sang. Parfois, ils marchent vers lui. Le fait toucher leurs côtes. Et il se met à pleurer. Ses yeux se mettent à pleurer. Ses yeux, avant, d'un bleu magnifique, d'un bleu clair qui les avait saisis, tous. Aveugles, maintenant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de supporter cette vision. Incapable de supporter ce qu'il avait fait. Il se rappelait de tout.

Corey les avait drogués, tous, les huit. Il les avait pendus, haut et court. Tous à la même hauteur. Une précision maladive. Mais pas assez étroitement pour qu'ils meurent de cette pendaison. La corde compressait leur pomme d'Adam, mais pas assez. L'air passait toujours. Ensuite, il leur avait parlé. Il était parti dans la cuisine, parce qu'ils avaient commencé à s'agiter un peu trop à son goût. Il avait bu de l'eau, et avait prit un couteau de cuisine. Il avait apposait une plaie sur leur torse, aux huit. Et avait ouvert leur dos pour sortir leurs côtes. Il s'était mit à pleurer, de bonheur ou d'horreur à la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait. Et maintenant, dans son délire, il les entendait et les voyait jour et nuit. Sans relâche. Toujours dans le même état, la corde autour du cou. Parfois, il entendait leurs suffocations. Éternellement pendus. Sans pouvoir y échapper. Il les voyait. Sid, Joey, Paul, Chris, James, Craig, Shawn, Mick. Eux qui l'avaient aimé sans rien mettre en doute. Il les avait tué par jalousie. Parce qu'il était devenu trop obsessionnel. Trop toxique. Il avait pensé qu'ils voulaient le quitter pour voir d'autres hommes. La jalousie dévorante. Il pensait qu'ils lui appartenaient. C'était le contraire.

Ironique. Ils étaient morts pendus. Slipknot. Pendus par le même nœud qui avait fait leur réputation.

Corey se déshabilla, dans sa cellule de prison, jusqu'à se retrouver nu. Il enroula ses vêtements et le noua entre eux. Il noua l'espèce de corde autour d'un tuyau, au plafond, et autour de son cou. Il fit un pas en avant. Et se laissa mourir contre le mur. A l'endroit exact où il avait dessiné des ailes d'anges. A neuf plumes.

 _Je ne vous laisserai pas partir..._

 _Sans que vous ayez entendu ce que j'ai à dire._

Sur tout les murs de sa cellule, et aussi à ses pieds. Une phrase.

 _Danger, restez éloignés : c'est le virus de la vie._


End file.
